Ojalá
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Camus y Milo...


Ojalá 

_Ojalá que las hojas  
no te toquen el cuerpo   
cuando caigan_

Para que no las puedas  
Convertir en cristal

Ojalá que ahora que te vas tan lejos de mi, nada se atraviece en tu camino, no te deco mal, pero me hiciste mucho daño, la pregunta ¿Por que ... por que Camus, por que despues de tantos años me hiciste esto...?

Tu fria personalidad y tus prejuicios pusieron fin a esta relacion, estupidamente te creia cada noche que estabamos juntos que me decias que me amabas y que jamas me ibas a dejar... ¿Donde quedarón aquellas palabras de amor "sincero"?¿Donde botaste mi corazón que no lo encuentró?... Dime Camus... ¿ Que hice mal? ¿ en que me equivoque? ¿ o acaso te equivocaste tu al entregarte a mi?

_Ojalá que la lluvia  
deje de ser milagro  
que baja por tu cuerpo _

Ojalá que la Luna  
pueda salir sin ti

Ojalá que la tierra  
no bese tus pasos

Espero... con todo el corazón que cada cosa que pasa aqui, a mi alredeor deje de recordarme tu sonrisa, tu fria belleza, y... tu maldita traición...

Flash Back 

- ¡Camus!... ¿Donde estas? ¿Camus! no te escondas que te encontraré...- pillo... ahi est...

- ¡Milo!... este yo... bueno... ¡¡¡AL CARAJO! ¡MILO DE ESCORPION... YA NO TE AMO, me he enamorado de Hyoga y se lo confesado como te habras dado cuenta, Me voy a Siberia... Adios... Para siempre... Venenoso escorpion...-

- Camus...-

Fin del Flash Back 

Ja!... ese pato apestoso, me ganó pero ¿Que fue lo que hice mal? ¿En que me superó? No lo se y no quiero saberlo... ya nada me interesa, apesar de todo, apesar de que me heriste a traición ... aun te amos... Camus...

_Ojalá se te acabe  
la mirada constante  
la palabra prescisa  
la sonrisa perfecta _

¡¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Tu y tu maldita sonrisa! ¡¡Tu y tu maldita mirada! ¡¡Tu y tus... maldiros Te Amo... todos falsos... ¡¡TU Y ESE MALDITO PATO! ¡¡VAYANSE AL CARAJO!  
Estoy arto de pensar en ti, en ti, y mas en ti... ya quiero vivir mi vida sin el frio tempano de Hielo... ¡¡¡yaaaaaa!

_Ojalá pase algo  
que te borré de pronto  
una luz cegadora  
un disparo de nieve_

Ojalá por lo menos  
que me lleve la muerte  
para no verte tanto  
para no verte siempre...  
... en todos los segundos...  
...en todas las visiones...

Ojalá que no pueda  
tocarte ni en canciones... 

Quiero morirme, este _"Venenoso Escorpión"_ como me llamaste ese día... se esta dando por vencido... ya no aguanta la pena, Shaka ha venido a verme varias veces... y solo le digo que quiero estar solo... se que me ama, pero no puedo amarle por que un maldito cubo de hielo tiene congelado mi corazón con su belleza helida, inigualable... pero que mas da...

Pienso acabar conmigo, me lanzaré las 14 ahujas escarlata con el mayor grado de veneno que podria aver lanzando antes... quiero morir agonizando... sufriendo... pero saber que será el ultimo sufrimiento de mi vida... espero que jamas sepas de mi y que en mi lecho de muerte no te aparescas... ya que no quiero saber nada de ti... ¡¡¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!... maldito... traidor... Te amo... apesar de todo...

_Ojalá que la Aurora  
no de gritos que caigan  
en mi espalda_

Ojalá que tu nombre  
se le olvide a esta voz

Ojalá las paredes  
no retengan el ruido  
de tu camino cansado

Ojalá que el deceo  
se vaya tras de ti  
a tu viejo gobierno  
de difuntos y flores... 

Como quisera que tu aroma se vaya, que este perfume se borrará con algun amante que pase la noche aqui... he traido a varios... desde hombres hasta mujeres, todos retozan conmigo en mi cama, pero no se va tu maldito olor ni tu maldita escencia, ¿Que le hiciste a mi cama y a mi habitación que no deja de tener tu escencia que pareciera que estas aqui... que vives aqui?...

Espero que tu viaje este bien, no te deceo mal, pero espero que pages por lo que has hecho, por que todo se paga aqui, no en el infierno o en el cielo... aqui... No se cual fue mi pecado... ¿haber hecho sufrir a muchos por estar junto a ti?... ¿acaso mi pecado fue amarte tanto que llege a enloquecer de amor?... si... seguramente ese es mi pecado, y heme aqui llevando la pentitencia...

Mi penitencia... el amarte y odiarte a la vez... esa en Mi penitencia...


End file.
